


221b - The fungus gnats saga

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [383]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, I Don't Even Know, John is a Saint, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Sherlock was bored.





	

Sherlock was bored. He stared at the four-day-old coffee mug and lazily wondered if he should start an experiment with the colourful mould swimming on top.

There were two, no wait, three dark-winged fungus gnats next to it (occupying the only free space on the table in-between several stacks of paper and two computers). 

They were not moving anymore. Sherlock pondered a gas leak for a second. Maybe he should get a canary bird just in case. He was then distracted by the unfolding thread of possible experiments including canaries for a minute.

When he focused back on the gnats, one was moving again. No, two were moving, the third had dropped off the table.

He opened a text to John. 

>Rashid and Fergus are currently on their backs, legs in the air. Natalie dropped off the table and hasn't been seen since.<

>Excuse me?<

>Rashid just wiggled his legs.<

>Please tell me you haven't brought animals into the flat again. Remember the wombat incident?<

>They have six legs.<

>Not really comforting. Remember the locust incident?<

>I wonder if this is normal behaviour.<

>Normal FOR WHO<

>Whom.<

>Sherlock!<

>Dark-winged fungus gnats.<

>Did one of your fungus experiments come alive?<

>Sherlock?<

>Lestrade called. Not bored anymore.<

>Do not leave any dead animals for me to find again<

>I really do prefer bees.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Atlin Merrick and I have started to meet up online to write together. One time I had three fungus gnats next to my computer. She named them. That’s all I got by way of explanation.


End file.
